You're not Alone
by Kannazuki Feli
Summary: Yuuya selalu merasa dirinya dijauhi 'teman-teman' di sekolahnya, tapi Jin selalu berada di sampingnya. Tapi apa Jin akan selalu bersamanya? (Sedikit true story, ada sedikit romance) cover (c) pixiv id 2713128


_**"Kamu tidak sendirian kok"**_

A gaje fic (ngetik di hp again) dan dikarenakan stress berat

Halo semuanya~ kembali lagi bertemu dengan seorang author yang amatir, Feli :3 fic ini diketik karena saya ngerasa stress banget hari ini (Selasa) waktu di sekolah, tapi di fic ini saya bikin lebay /dikepret

Warning: typo bertebaran, mungkin OOC, character death, seems curhatan author /dikepretV2

* * *

"Yuuya, makan sama kita yuk!" "Sini main petak umpet!" "Ke kantin bareng yuk!"

Berapa kalipun Yuuya diajak 'teman-teman' di sekolahnya, jawabannya hanya satu: **"Ah tidak usah, aku mau sendirian saja" **bukan karena sombong atau apa, Yuuya punya alasan sendiri dia tidak mau bersama mereka.

Dia muak dengan semua kebohongan 'teman-temannya'. Mereka memang terlihat baik, tapi Yuuya tahu** mereka semua hanyalah orang-orang munafik yang ingin menyakitinya. **Maka dari itu, dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi anak yang tertutup dan anti sosial. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak berteman dengan siapapun. Sampai satu orang datang kehidupannya.

"Yuuya" panggil sebuah suara dengan lembut. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh lalu tersenyum "Jin-kun! Selamat pagi!" Jin balas tersenyum "selamat pagi juga, Yuuya" Jin duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari bangku Yuuya. Pemuda yang sangat kurus itu sangat senang melihat Jin akhirnya masuk "bagaimana olimpiadenya?" Tanya Yuuya. Alasan Jin tidak masuk sekolah selama 1 bulan karena dia harus mengikut sebuah olimpiade "berat dan melelahkan," jawab Jin singkat "lalu, bagaimana denganmu selama aku tidak di sini?" Dalam seketika, Yuuya tampak murung "aku... Semakin hari semakin merasa dijauhi mereka, Jin-kun... Bahkan saat bekerja kelompok-" air mata Yuuya mulai mengalir "aku dapat bagian untuk mengetik, t-tapi... M-mereka tidak memberikanku bahannya d-dan malah m-membicarakanku..." Jin terdiam. Setega itukah mereka kepada Yuuya? Sampai-sampai kerja kelompok dia diabaikkan begitu saja? "Memangnya kenapa kamu tidak dapat bahannya?" Yuuya menjawab sambil terisak "w-waktu mereka mau memberi bahannya, aku tidak masuk karena sakit... L-lalu mereka mencoba menghubungiku, tapi katanya pesannya tidak terkirim... Saat kemarin presentasi, a-aku-" "kamu dimarahi guru?" Yuuya agak terkejut karena Jin seperti membaca pikirannya. Yuuya mengangguk, tanda dia meng-iyakan pertanyaan Jin "Jin-kun, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! A-aku mau pergi saja dari sekolah ini... Hiks... M-mereka seperti tidak menerimaku... H-hiks..." Tangisan Yuuya semakin menjadi. Jin tidak kuat lagi melihat Yuuya sepeti itu. Lalau dia memeluk Yuuya erat. Baginya, Yuuya jauh lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini meski mereka baru bertemu kurang lebih 3 bulan "Yuuya, jangan berpikir seperti itu ya? Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu..." Yuuya menatap Jin dengan tatapan penuh arti "j-janji ya, Jin-kun...?" Jin tersenyum "aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

* * *

Sekolah sudah berjalan selama 1 semester, dan Yuuya berhasil melewati hari-harinya karena Jin selalu bersamanya. Setiap ada kerja kelompok, Jin selalu mengajukkan diri untuk satu kelompok dengan Yuuya. Jin pikir setidaknya itu bisa membuat Yuuya merasa aman dari ancman _backstabbing, _dan itu benar, setidaknya ada orang yang ia merasa nyaman di kelompoknya.

**TINGTONGTING TONG **(suara bel ceritanya)

"Yak anak-anak, sudah bel pulang. Jangan kerjakaan pr ya!" Kata Takuya-sensei pada murid-murid kelasnya. Ada yang mengeluh "yaaah pr dari Uzaki-sensei kan susah!" Dan malah ada yang senang dapat pr karena merasa tidak ada kerjaan di rumah (murid macam apa ini!? Nak, sadar nak! /dikepretV3) semua murid buru-buru berhamburan keluar kelas. Jin dan Yuuya menunggu sampai semua orang keluar. Dan tidak lama kemudian, kelas sudah sepi. Jin tersenyum ke arah Yuuya, tapi senyumannya tampak sedih "mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Yuuya mengangguk "mau! Tapi bagaimana dengan pr kita?" Jin membalas sambil menetap mata Yuuya dalam "pr-nya nanti saja ya? Karena... _**Aku ingin menghabiskan menit-menit akhir hidupku bersamamu...**_" Yuuya bingung apa maksud dari kata-kata Jin 'maksud Jin-kun apa?' Batin Yuuya. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkan apa maksud kata-kata Jin, lalu mengangguk dengan ceria "kalau begitu, ayo" Jin mengandeng tangan Yuuya dan membawanya ke suatau tempat "kita mau ke mana?" Lalu Jin menjawab sambil menatap langit "kau akan suka tempatnya sesampainya kita di sana..." Yuuya masih bingung, tapi dia mengangguk saja

"Waaah, indahnya!" Mata Yuuya berbinar-binar melihat taman bunga di depannya. Jin tersenyum sambil menatap Yuuya "kau suka tempat ini?" Yuuya menagguk antusias sambil tersenyum lebar "iya! Aku sangat suka!" Senyuman bahagia Jin berubah menjadi sedih. Dia membaringkan badannya di antara bunga-bunga indah di taman itu. Yuuya yang bingung kenapa Jin tiba-tiba tiduran, menghampiri Jin lalu menaruh kepala Jin di pangkuannya "Jin-kun mengantuk?" Tanya Yuuya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jin. Jin mengelenggkan kepalanya "Yuuya... Maaf ya... Aku mau pergi selamanya... Tidak apa-apa kan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum kaget. Yuuya kaget dan membelakkan matanya "tidak boleh! Jin-kun sudah janji kan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?" Yuuya berusaha menahan air matanya. Ini bohong kan? Yuuya berharap dia hanya sedang mimpi buruk. Jin menyetuh pipi pucat Yuuya sambil tersenyum & menatap Yuuya dalam "sebenarnya... Aku sudah divonis dokter... Aku menjangkit kanker otak dan sudah tidak bisa diobati... Dan katanya, hidupku hanya tinggal sebentar..." Air mata Yuuya mengalir "k-kenapa kamu t-tidak dioprasi?" Jin menjawab dengan sangat lemah lembut, dia mulai kehilangan napasnya "ketika diperksa, sudah telat untuk dioperasi... Bisa dibilang, aku sudah tidak tertolong... Jadi, maaf ya?" Jin tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya "selamat tinggal, Yuuya... Aku senang bisa mengenalmu... Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku seumur hidupku... Dan..." Jin mengenggam tangan Yuuya "**Aku mencintaimu... **Maaf aku telat mengatakannya..." Tangisan Yuuya semakin menjadi "aku juga, Jin-kun... Kaulah-" "cinta pertama dan terakhirmu? Aku pun begitu... Dan..." Jin menunjuk dada Yuuya "kamu tidak akan pernah sendirian kok, karena... Aku akan selalu ada di sini. Di hatimu, selamanya..." Jin menghebuskan nafas terakhirnya. Badannya mulai mendingin, tangannya jatuh (?) Dia terlihat begitu tenang karena dia tersenyum. Yuuya menangis sambil tersenyum lalu mencium bibir dingin Jin, dan dia mengikrakan sebuah janji _**"ya... Aku tidak sendirian lagi... Jin-kun, aku akan mencari teman sebanyakn mungkin... Aku akan menceritakkan tentangmu di hari aku bertemu mereka... Dan ketika hari itu datang, kita akan bertemu lagi, di suatu tempat... Aku janji, Jin-kun. Di hari kita bertemu suatu saat nanti, aku akan membawa teman-temanku..."**_

* * *

DAFUQ DID I JUST TYPE.

Haduuuuh, asli ini gaje! Super gaje malah! Dan kenapa jadinya endingnya super gaje!? /stop/ ah anyway, ada beberapa yang true story, ada juga yang bener-bener ngarang. Haduuuh, saya kangen temen saya uhuhu;;;; (I'm not yuri ok)

Dan kalo tak sugkan, review please~

Salam brokoro, Feli


End file.
